1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to a condenser for converting a gas to a liquid and, more specifically, to a condenser capable of converting condensation of a gas into a liquid into available power.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Condensers for converting a gas into a liquid are generally known in the art. Prior art condensers are typically of the pressure type, or the radiator type, or a combination of the two.
In a pressure-type condenser, pressure is applied to a gas sufficient to convert the gas to a liquid. As pressure is applied, heat is generated, often requiring a supplemental system for removing the heat to more efficiently condense gas passing through the system.
In a radiator-type of condenser, a gas is passed through a container designed to maximize the surface area contact of the container with a gas. Such containers are often provided with a plurality of tubes, passing through an air circulation system, such as a fan, to increase the surface area available for contact with the gas, and more efficiently remove heat from the surfaces of the tubes. Such prior art systems have several drawbacks.
One drawback associated with prior art condensers is that often a gas reaches a prior art condenser at a temperature significantly above its boiling point. Therefore, not only is additional energy required to reduce the temperature of the gas to its boiling point, but even more energy is required to condense the gas to a liquid. This requires a large condenser expending a significant amount of energy. Not only does the excess heat energy contained within the gas require additional energy for its removal, the excess heat energy is actually wasted by not being converted to work. This reduces the overall efficiency of the system.
It would, therefore, be desirable in such prior art systems to convert a substantial portion of the gas to a liquid, prior to reaching a condenser, and to extract work from a gas during its condensation to a liquid.
The difficulties encountered in the prior art discussed hereinabove are substantially eliminated by the present invention.
In an advantage provided by this invention, a condenser extracts work from a gas during the condensation process.
Advantageously, this invention reduces the amount of energy required to condense a gas in a condensation system.
Advantageously, this invention provides for the use of a smaller prior art condenser, thereby reducing, cost, weight and maintenance associated with a larger condenser.
Advantageously, this invention extracts work from condensing gas.
Advantageously, this invention provides a self-contained cooling system for increasing the efficiency with which work may be extracted from a condensing gas.
Advantageously, in a preferred example of this invention, a motor is provided, comprising a housing defining a chamber, a plate provided within the chamber, and means for condensing the gas within the housing in a manner which applies force to the plate. Gas is condensed within the motor to create negative pressure in a manner that generates work.